Mine
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Porque no supo como, ni cuando solo que supo apreciarla y a quererla en cierto momento de su vida.


**Mine.**

 **One-shot**

Katsuki lo sabía, ella era diferente y su mirada lo decía todo, por primera vez en su vida estaba interesado en conocer a una persona más de lo que ya la conocía, se sentó enfrente de su pupitre observando como leía aquel libro. Sus largas pestañas cubrían ese lugar lleno de misterios, esos luminosos ojos que lo cautivaban en cualquier instante, su largo cabello color negro como la noche, amarrado en una simple coleta.

Era algo que le cautivaba, no de manera errónea o como una droga; aunque admitía que se andaba convirtiendo en una dulce droga para él, sus facciones delicadas y detalladas. Sus delgadas manos con esas uñas tan cuidadas, ese dulce aroma a frutas que llegaban a sus fosas nasales era tan exquisito.

–Sucede algo, Bakugou –su voz tan melodiosa, sus dedos que pasaban con cuidado las páginas y esa voz que pronunciaba tan perfecto su apellido

–Nada en realidad, solo quería ver la vista desde aquí, ¿Qué algún problema? –intento ser lo menos grosero posible, quitándole lo idiota de igual forma mientras seguía viendo su rostro tan pacifico en esos instantes

–No en absoluto, solo me sorprende que vengas a este lado mientras todos se han ido a desayunar, pensé que irías con tus amigos –las palabras dichas por ella no eran tan erróneas, Katsuki había pensado esa posibilidad de acompañar a sus tontos amigos pero al verla tan tranquila leyendo decidió por muy tonto que fuer acercarse –y no es por decir nada malo, soló me sorprende que vengas a sentarte a mi lado justo cuando no hablamos demasiado

–Igual podríamos comenzar a hablar o acaso me crees estúpido, ¿Eh? –refunfuño medio molesto ante lo dicho por la contraría, chasqueo la lengua para observar a otro lado y mantener la mirada centrada en otro lado

–E-eso, no es cierto y es que solo… No te he visto hablar con nadie más que no sea Kirishima, Kaminari o molestando a Midoriya, –la breve pausa que hizo fue para que Katsuki volteara un poco la vista para poder ver una nueva reacción de ella –es solo que, me parece un poco extraño viniendo de tu parte y no es para nada malo solo que…

–Sí, lo sé… te parece extraño –dio un fuerte suspiro para levantarse del pupitre y dar una pequeña y minuciosa mirada a la chica

–Un poco, no lo he de negar –su mirada se encogió entre sus hombros tratando de ocultar su vergüenza en esos momentos

Completamente, ignoro lo dicho por la chica y fue saliendo del salón para poder dirigirse a algún lado, nunca pensó que eso resultaría incómodo para ella. Justo cuando dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a las escaleras, en esos instantes la vio acercándose, aún con la mirada entre miedo y pena le tomo de la mano para subir sin que nadie los viera, el ondeante de su falda, lo suave de su mano fue algo que dio un pequeño vuelco en su interior haciendo que esas miles de mariposas estallaran revoloteando y causando grandes explosiones.

Fue un inició para que eso se volviera algo frecuentado, después terminará siendo rutinario.

Sus ojos rojos observaban fijo a la chica, su curiosidad en esos momentos era tan grande que no sabía cómo expresarlo, aquel día que llego a escuchar de sus labios, esa frase mientras pasaban la hora libre en la azotea de la escuela, esas tres sencillas palabras hicieron que intentara correr a buscar al maldito, ese maldito que no conocía pero era tan maldito, porque le robo la atención de la chica más que eso, le robo su corazón como un malnacido.

Porque un _"Me gusta alguien"_

No era para nada satisfactorio, mucho menos que esos gruñidos salieran de sus labios y ella solo lo observara de forma extraña; sin embargo creía que era porque eran amigos, nada más que dos amigos que compartían su tiempo libre en la azotea de la academia mientras veían las nubes pasar, escuchar el viento soplar o solo platicar ese tipo de cosas. Hoy había prometido Katsuki Bakugou, saber sobre ese chico por el cual ella suspiraba, no solo para saber ese inquietante sino para intentar explotar su estúpida cara de mierda.

–Katsuki, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto ella mientras intentaba esquivar esa fuerte mirada color rubí

–Dime, ¿Quién es? Lo conozco o su nombre, –su fuerte mirada seguía al pendiente de sus movimientos sin querer apartar o descuidar uno de sus movimientos– vamos dime

–E-es que… n-no sé si deba decirte o no, le conté a Jiro y las chicas pero contigo sería diferente, no sé porque pero lo siento, no quiero perder esa amistad que andamos formando Katsuki –una leve mueca apareció entre sus labios, inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacía ver tan adorable –y es lo que menos quiero, sé que eres un poco agresivo pero solo lo eres con los demás, conmigo eres diferente… no quisiera arruinar eso

–Y, ¿Cómo me creerás que nada cambiara? Solo quiero saberlo, joder. –molesto Katsuki observaba a otro lado, tan furioso estaba que no se le cruzo en la mente nada más que maldecir todo lo que veía enfrente –Nada malo sucederá, somos amigos y lo que quiero saber es que si te le declararas a ese estúpido, si te hace llorar yo estaré para partirle la cara y explotarla

–N-no… –murmuro antes de ocultar su mirada entre su flequillo –permíteme decirte Katsu-kun y entonces confiare en tu palabra

–Okey –Katsuki en esos momentos no pudo negarse, en vez de eso una sonrisa apareció

–Me gusta… Todoroki Shouto…. ¡Ahhh! Es que es difícil de decirlo, mi cara está ardiendo –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo, ella con su mano derecha trataba de darse un poco de aire

–Ya veo–fue lo único que Katsuki logro articular mientras comenzaba a mirar a la nada

Si era sincero, Katsuki en esos momentos estaba en un conflicto interno, ¿Qué tenía ese estúpido que él no? La quemadura se la podía hacer si era necesario, no tenía el cabello de dos tontos colores como un helado, tampoco sus ojos parecían dos canicas de diferentes colores, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué problema había con él? Era perfecto pero no entendía porque ella, no lo veía bien y no lo admiraba, sus sonrojos en esos momentos iban dirigidos a ese chico. Quería explotarle el rostro con su quirk, quería gritarle que le había ganado por primera vez pero que sería la única, porque no se daría por vencido.

No lo haría, igual le iba a advertir que si dañaba esos frágiles sentimientos de ella, las iba a pagar caro, absolutamente caro porque nadie lo hacía. Nadie iba a romper ese dulce corazón detrás de una mirada seria, un blando corazón que dedicaba pequeñas atenciones a él y tal vez a ese bicolor.

 _No fue asi, no supo en que había fallado, ¿Qué hizo mal?, ¿Por qué no logro protegerla?_

Y ahora, dentro de esa montaña de sabanas, se encontraba ella llorando y destrozada, varias veces intento sacarla de ese lugar pero por más que intentaba escuchaba sus lloriqueos, esos hipeados tan profundos y llenos de dolor. Le destrozaba verla asi, motivo, uno demasiado grande, no era para más si alguien te rompe el corazón terminas asi, deprimido y encerrado en tu habitación; sin embargo le había partido la cara a Todoroki Shouto, la rechazo de la peor forma posible, derrumbándola y exponiendo su frágil corazón.

Se incoó cerca de su cama, por quinta vez intento quitar las sabanas y ella cedió ante la fuerza del contrario dejando ver su condición; sus luminosos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello era un desastre revuelto y sus labios temblaban debido al lloriqueo que seguía presente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acostó a su lado para rodearla con sus brazos escuchando nuevamente ese leve lloriqueo.

–Katsu-kun, ¿Por qué duele? Es doloroso y triste –hipeo en cada palabra, sus manos apretaban fuerte su playera e intentaba calmar ese desgarrador sentimiento

–Porque asi es de estúpido ese sentimiento, nadie lo quiere pero hay esta –sus sinceras palabras eran más que consuelo para ambos, uno tan reconfortante

–Sabes, me alegra que seas mi amigo… es reconfortante saber que has venido a hablar esto tan tonto que me ha sucedido, es patético igual pero me siento feliz de verte –su sonrisa sincera, sus pestañas y sus labios que dejaron de temblar eran tan nuevos para tomar una foto

–Algo que quieras, igual le he partido la cara a Todoroki –su sonrisa triunfante era más que alardearía quería verla reír un poco

Fue asi como, la escucho reír por lo mencionado; aunque fue reprimido por ese comportamiento que no era correcto para él en esos momentos. Escucho su leve suspiro, el cómo se apegaba más a él casi sintiendo esa parte voluminosa de su cuerpo y su respiración sobre la parte descubierta de su pecho.

–Katsu-kun… sí te pido un beso… te negarías –fue algo tan sorpresivo, tan inesperado que no se había dado cuenta de la respuesta que esperaba ella

–N-no… –negó con la cabeza varias veces sintiendo su corazón salirse de su pecho

La mirada de ella era tan triste, aunque estuviera mal.

No podía negarse a esa curiosidad de saber el sabor de sus labios, se acercó tan lento y precavido, tomo entre su mano con su pulgar ese mentón para subirlo, en un solo instante sintió ese roce de labios tan suave que no podía describir esa sensación tan encantadora. Logro separarse, tan tortuoso pero no llego a entender porque volvía a besarla mientras delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo y escuchaba ese suspiro, se separaron con esas mejillas súper sonrojadas por parte de ambos.

–Ahora escucha, Momo Yaoyorozu eres solo mía –murmuro Katsuki volviendo a besarla pero de una forma tan pasional que no dejo responder a la contraria

Solo atino a asentir, disfrutando de esos labios que su antiguo amigo y ahora posible novio le daba.

* * *

 **Se me ocurrio asi de simple, no se me gusto y me encanto**

 **xDD espero que tambien les guste**


End file.
